


He's mine

by Mir_Hope20



Series: 100 Hoshikage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: During a setter team sleepover, Miya Atsumu and Oikawa Tooru decide to play pranks on the phone with their friends' boyfriends, however all does not go well.or where Tobio has a very enthusiastic boyfriend
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 100 Hoshikage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	He's mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi ~~ well first of all, English is not my mother tongue but I do my best with this jsjdks  
> so I will give a couple of news, from this moment things will be published in English, besides that, I decided to do 100 Hoshikage stories until February 22 although that also includes increasing Tobio's shipps aaaaa ISN'T MUCH JOB? YES but I already graduated so I don't care :P  
> I have like 17 projects almost finished so I will upload them little by little but yes, enjoy reading and see you in final notes ✨

Trying to contain their giggles, the pair of setters, blonde and brown respectively, made sure to stifle their laughter as they listened to the ringing of the phone line, seeing how all the other setters were sound asleep so they had enough time to disturb the boyfriends of such people.

They had started with Sugawara, being instantly recognized by Daichi who did not hesitate to hang up the call, the next one had been Shirabu at Atsumu's request, unfortunately Oikawa ended up hanging up the moment Ushijima recognized him, before he could finish saying that "You should have come to Shiratorizawa" Oikawa had hung up, they had tried with Kenma's boyfriend, Kuroo but he simply made fun of them causing them to sulk and hang up, right now they were for their next victim: Tobio.  
Knowing his albino boyfriend, they knew they would get it this time.

They both snapped out of their thoughts when the line was finally answered. Before the albino could reply, they both got ahead of it.

Clearing his voice, Oikawa prepared himself to take on a different tone of voice.

**"We have Tobio"**

_"I also"_

Both shipowners looked at each other confused as they tried to understand the situation, they quickly recovered so they continued.

**"You didn't understand, I'm with Tobio"**

_"Look, say what you want, but I'm with Tobio and I trust my boyfriend"_

¿Was this serious? They knew Tobio was dense, but they didn't think his boyfriend would be the same as him, clearing his voice, it was Atsumu's turn to speak.

**"We kidnapped Tobio"**

_"Shit"_

They could clearly hear how something fell to the ground, at the same time that the noise of various things moving was heard. Before the albino finally spoke again.

_ "Okay, let's negotiate, what do you want?" _

  
**"100 thousand yen"**

  
_"Is that all? Are you underestimating me?"_

  
**"..What..?"**

Both were white at what the shorter man said, looking incredulously at his cell phone as if it suddenly contained the greatest of unknowns, they did not have time to continue rambling when the albino spoke again.

_"Do you think that because I'm short I can't pay high amounts of money? Well, I'll give you double that."_

  
**"No, wait ... It is not necessary, we only want 100 thousand"**

  
_"I can give you 1 million yen, now I want to talk to Tobio"_

Both shipowners looked at each other with slight panic, this was getting out of their hands, he was supposed to give them that money, not multiply it. They looked from solayo to the jet that was resting on a sofa, moving slightly towards him, beginning to shake him slowly. There was so much chance that this would go wrong, but they hoped the two minors were dense enough to understand what happened, they didn't want to have to deal with the news saying **"Kageyama Tobio was reported missing",** that would bring more trouble.

"Hmm? What's up?"Tobio asked as he tried to focus his gaze on the pair in front of him.

"Your boyfriend is on the phone.. "Oikawa mentioned as he passed the phone to the opposite.

The blue-eyed man looked at him confused at that, however he took the cell phone they offered him.

_**"Korai?"** _

  
_"TOBIO!"_

He blinked softly at the cry of his partner, he had gotten used to the older man's personality quite well, finding it cute how he used to maintain a constant energy, in addition to those eyes that seemed not to blink when he looked at him. He cocked his head unconsciously at that, he was used to Hoshiumi's mania of calling out people's names. He didn't even have time to speak when he was interrupted again.

_"Are you okay? Are they treating you well?"_

  
_**"Well my head hurts, they were a bit rude"** _

He replied while stroking his head, they had made a pillow fight led by Atsumu and somehow, despite not participating in said fight, he had received a couple of blows to his head, causing him a slight headache.

_"I'm going to kill them"_

  
_**"no need, with a little rest I'll be fine"** _

  
_"Don't you think I can hit them for being short, Tobio?"_

  
_**"I'm sure you could hit them Umi"** _

He was quick to answer, sometimes the opposite used to be quite intense with that topic so it was best to stop that game before it ended worse.

_"I would pay another million yen more, if with that you are in my arms Tobio"_

Other? He frowned slightly as he stared at both elders, who had stiffened instead.

_**"Thank you? .. but what do you mean by another?"** _

_"It's what your kidnappers asked me, but don't worry, I can pay for it"_

"It's not true, we told you 100 thousand yen!" the pair of brown eyes before covering their mouths quickly, seeing how Tobio stared at them.

_**"I guess this was a joke"** _

Tobio mentioned being received by the silence on the other side of the line, before that he did not hesitate to pass the cell phone to the brunette as he got up from the place where he was.

**"..We are sorry?.."**

_"YOU TWO BASTARDS! DO YOU THINK I'M EASY TO PLAY? I'LL GET THROUGH ALL YOUR FUCKING BLOCKS WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER, I'LL SCORE AND CRUSH YOU!"_

Tobio smiled slightly at his boyfriend's words, although Korai used to get angry with people, he would normally take revenge on the court, humiliating the person from the opposing team, he finished packing his things while he kept listening to how the albino kept ranting against both of them. He quickly took the cell phone in his hands.

_**"I'm going home, it won't take too long"**_

After saying that, he hung up the call, handing the cell phone to its owner, standing up straight, noting the tiny difference in height, but his presence was something to take into account.

"I won't ask why, but you've already heard Korai, we'll see you on the court"he mentioned with a funny smile adorning his face before leaving the hunt for the former Nekoma point guard.

He was greeted by the cold street air, he glanced quickly at his watch noting that it was still early, 8:56 pm. At this, he sighed as he began his walk to the bus stop, it's not like he lived far away, at most it would take about 30 minutes before he got home.

He remained calm throughout the journey, observing how his phone was saturated by the apology messages requested by the two largest shipowners in the group that everyone had, apparently his departure had awakened the others, which caused everyone to see their phones cell phones containing confused messages from their respective partners, asking if they had finished playing kidnapping.

> **"Oikawa and Atsumu are dead men :)))"**
> 
> **"Cheers to hoshiumi from us, he got the worst of it apparently"**

He laughed softly upon seeing Sugawara-san's messages. Good to know that those two had been caught after doing their antics, he calmly got off at their respective stop as he walked in the direction of his apartment. It didn't take too long until he finally arrived at his apartment complex, gently humming the melody of the elevator, as soon as it stopped at his respective floor, he went through the doors of the place to finally reach his apartment, where as soon as he entered the place, he was greeted by strong arms that lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"¡TOBIO!"

I smile softly at that, gently stroking the opponent's hair"I'm home"

He didn't even have to spend a lot of time when his cell phone was snatched from where it was, to then be in the hands of the older of the two, who did not hesitate to scroll through his messages with a smile on his face.

"oh ~ it seems that Atsumu and Oikawa are getting what they deserve" the shorter of the two laughed amusedly as he glided through the group setter chat.

" Yes, did you really think I was kidnapped?" curiously as he sat on the couch.

" No..."Hoshiumi answered automatically as he placed himself on the sofa, gesturing for Tobio to lie on his chest " I spent 3 years with Atsumu being a pain in the butt, it is impossible not to recognize his voice"

"Is that so" he replied softly while he had his head resting on the crook of the opponent's neck.

"Although I'd pay 100 million yen for you anyway, you know ??"Hoshiumi commented as he slid one of his hands through the opponent's black hair.

"Really?"Tobio inquired as he closed his eyes before the soft touches on his hair.

" Of course!" he exclaimed before lowering his tone, Tobio was quite close to him and it was not good to shout in his ear " No number is too high if that means having you by my side".

"I see " he responded softly to the albino's words.

They got carried away that way, both completely at ease with their dynamics. They had started dating in their third / second year of high school, so in their subsequent years, they had managed to establish a rather pleasant routine, it was no surprise to anyone when they announced that they would start living together. In an extraordinary way, they complement each other perfectly. Hoshiumi was sure that he must be a lucky man, because he had achieved everything he had set out to do, be an incredible player, make his mother proud, beat his brother, get Tobio's love, play in a professional team with incredible players and even meeting the great Nicolás Romero, his life was everything he had hoped for.

Tobio also felt good, his relationship with his current team was incredible, he was happy to play with all of them and dating Hoshiumi had been something unexpected, but it certainly made him feel good. He knew that Korai would be there for him at any moment, that no matter what, he would be there to finish off whatever ball he sent, that he would not hesitate to make him see if he was ever wrong.

It was a good life, and in that way, they both fell into a deep sleep, losing themselves in the warmth of their bodies together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well first of all, Oikawa is in Japan on family vacations, he is still in Argentina. Yes now! I'm going to start a project of writing Hoshikage, my goal is 100 stories ✨  
> apart from that, I already have three drafts so you can decide what you want:  
> Daishou x Kageyama  
> Atsumu x Kageyama x Oikawa  
> Futakuchi x Kageyama  
> Goshiki x Kageyama  
> Hoshiumi x Kageyama 
> 
> I repeat, English is not my language maternal so I hope this is okay? Anyway, I hope you liked it and let me know what you think ✨


End file.
